THE DOOM OF DARKNESS (RECREATION)
by REDMOON DJA
Summary: WARNING: THIS FIC IS MINE BUT ALL THE CHARACTERS AND POKEMON ANIME IS OWNED BY IT'S RESPECTFUL CREATORS AND STUDIOS.


AN/: YEAH, I DO HAVE REPOSTED THE STORY I WRITTEN BEFORE, BUT THIS TIME A MODIFIED VERSION OF DOOMED IN DARKNESS. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD STORY, BUT I DON'T THINK ANYBODY LIKE IT. So, I rewriting it from start to end.

* * *

To the entrance of cerulean city gym, a boy walked in. His appearance is a black t shirt and a black jeans with a red shoes. His eyes were red as his hair, that was a undercut and the top long part of his hair fell to his right side covering his eye. His backpack is white, a green pokeball logo on it. Soon a girl visible from the corner of the hallway heading straight to his direction. She has pink hair and dark blue eyes. A white t shirt with a blue shorts jeans. She saw his presence then threw a smile. She never got the smile from this boy. "Do you are the gym leader Misty?" He asked a bit of frustrated like voice. "Oh, that's my sister, by the way. I'm lily." She introduced. At least a hai, nothing from this stranger. "Whoever you are, I need directions." He said annoyed.  
"Go left and at the main pool, she's there." Lily awkwardly spoke. Nobody has ever been came to cerulean gym like this guy are. Lily sided to give him a space. She stared at him until he turn to the corner disappearing from the sight. "Boys these days." She murmured. He arrived at the pool she said Misty would be and he saw who he was looking for. A orange haired girl, training her seaking, not saw him at all. There is two more girls and Lily came to the room as well. "Hey, sis. New challenger." Lily announced. Three other girls saw him and they walked closer. Lily and other two girls sat on the bench aside of the pool a perfect place to watch the show.  
"Welcome to cerulean gym, and I am the gym leader, Misty. And I'm a water type Pokemon trainer." She said taking place at the one end of the pool and the boy did the same at other end. And suddenly door opened revealing Brock standing there.  
"Hey, Misty. Long time no see, huh?" Brock saw her ready to battle and he spoke. "Maybe, I'll be the referee, then." He happily said.  
"Of course you can. I thought you should be at your gym." Misty said.  
"Dad's on service. I'm free until he set up to his rock collection tour." Brock said climbed on the referee's spot. Brock actually didn't noticed the boy and when he did, Brock waved a hai. "So you two do know each other?" Misty wondered.  
"Stop bragging around. I'm in hurry." The boy annoyed. Brock then started to explain the rules.  
"So, this three on three Pokemon gym battle between the Challenger Reymond from the region of hoenn and the cerulean gym leader Misty. Only challenger is allowed to substitute the Pokemon anytime and there's no time limits." Brock then looking both sides and said" start the match."  
Misty pull out her pokeball throwing it to the water. "Go, seaking." "Go, Gengar" Rey commands in a dark voice. Others saw the ghost poison Pokemon floating midair two feet from ground. It has a best and powerful aura, that a black smoke like aura surrounding it. A red eyes that held a rage inside along with a yellow hue. "Wow, it's well trained for sure." Daisy said.  
Misty smirked pointing her fish like Pokemon to charge forward.  
"Seaking, use water gun." At the command to use the water gun, seaking let out a powerful force of an endless water, shooting straight at the floating ghost. But it never hit, a sudden dodge then darted forward tackling the gold fish out of the water to the nearest wall denting it deep.  
That's it, a fainted figure of the seaking everyone next saw. Misty were shocked to see her Pokemon like this. Her seaking never been dominated like this before. She called her Pokemon back sending out a star like Pokemon. Brock asked if Rey change his Pokemon, but he didn't need another one.  
"With that the second round starts." Brock said.  
"Starmie, use hydro pump." Misty ordered. Before starmie even could move, a powerful shadow ball connect with starmie and sending it to the side of the three girls are, just missing their heads and the Pokemon crashed against the wall denting it as before. Misty and others stood stunned, don't even saw the attack. Misty recalled her second fainted Pokemon back. She gritted her teeth in pure annoyance. How is he doing, that? A question with a simple answer, well trained.  
It's only one minute and ten seconds since the match started, and she's already out of Pokemon? This is insane.  
The Gengar still looking not tired at all. Her sisters cheered for Misty reminding the orange haired girl she is better than that.  
"The final round is about to start, will the trainer change his Pokemon?" Brock asked. Rey just give a shook as a No by annoyance and the final round started. Misty send out a serpent like Blue Pokemon, and she give smirk to Rey, who narrowed his eyes in frustration growling at the same time. Misty, is fully confident now, her Gyarados is the powerful yet fast Pokemon she had. Rey calmed down before ordering.  
"Show them who's strong, Gengar." Rey commanded. Then suddenly the ghost Pokemon came in invisible like speed and moved to all sides of the serpent like Pokemon and came from the top. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw, a hundreds of Gengar coming straight to Gyarados and with a stretch of hand helding back and showing it forth crashing on top of the big Pokemon, sending it deep inside the water. There was a sudden wave of air that prevented their sight when Gengar punched Gyarados. And water waved outside of the pool by the force Gengar used. Soon it all cleared letting everyone soaked. In five seconds, Gyarados came on top of the surface fainted.  
Misty stunned, staring at nothing but in deep thought how is she lost in two minutes. She saw he calling back his Gengar and she blinked rapidly coming back to reality. She saw his one visible eye, it's kinda terrifying. Now the time to hand over the real thing they are battling for. Not a thing, a reward showing the opponent is worthy of it. But this guy is lot more than she expected. Brock cleared his throat, regaining his lost words."Now the winner of this Pokemon battle, the challenger from hoenn, Reymond." Brock announced. Lifting a small silver box, Misty pull out a blue water drop like badge, ready to reward her powerful opponent who's impatiently waiting other side, not looking happy at all.  
Misty then came to his side handing the reward, the Cascade badge from the cerulean gym leader Misty.  
"Congratulations, Reymond. I hope to see you again." Misty said. Rey took the badge in his arm turning away and left from battle spot. Rey never touched the door knob, it automatically opened followed by a boy with a Pikachu. Raven hair, blue shirt and a white shorts. His cap is tilted backwards and brown eyes full of cheerfulness.

Misty smiled to see him. "Ash." She called. "Oh, this is why I'm here for, let you know he's coming. But I thought it's better be a surprise." Brock said. Ash then glared at the trainer Infront of him. Rey is taller than Ash. Without a smile, Rey left leaving everybody feel weird. "Pretty, show off. I guess." Lily commented. Misty chuckled then she turned to face Brock.

"Hey, Brock. How do you know, him?" She asked.  
"I'm a gym leader, too. He was there two days ago and the same fate happened to me like now." He explained. "One of the strongest trainers I ever confronted in a gym battle. Better say, most powerful one." She said.

"Oh, man. I supposed to be challenge him. You know, there's only few, that could match against me." Ash proudly rubbed his nose. All of them end up in laughter. "What's so, funny?" Ash asked.

* * *

AN/: YEAH, A DISAPPOINTING CHAPTER. MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER WILL GREAT, I HOPE SO.


End file.
